Becoming Part of Another World
by Pricat
Summary: K.W and Kaci's son B.W wanders off and into Max's world where he meets Max's niece Kiri and become friends changing her world forever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is my new Where the Wild Things Are fic and I hope people like but in it, B.W, K.W and Kaci's young cub finds his way into Max's world and loves it but when he is found by Max's niece, her life begins to change for the better and I hope people like thjis fic.**

**The idea came to me while PMing CarolJudithFan and he/she is doing her own little series about Wild Thing cubs.**

* * *

It was an normal day on the island but Alexander was very nervous as he was watching K.W and Kaci's cub while they'd gone to visit Max in his world but the little cub was very like it's father and loved wandering off as Alexander sighed as he saw his own cub come out from behind a bush where he'd been hiding but he was very shy and not assertive like his father but he envied his other friends especially B.W who was his only friend but was nervous as he needed to go find B.W before his parents came back but gasped seeing him climb into the boat that led to the human world.

"B.W no!

You don't know what's out there.

T-There could be bad things out there." Alexis told him.

B.W rolled his young eyes at him.

"Don't worry Alexis we're Wild Things.

What could happen?" the young cub said as he sailed off.

The young female cub was worried along with Alexander knowing K.W and Kaci would be worried and angry about this.

He trembled at that as he sent Alexis off to play with Kari and Marc.

* * *

In the human world, a young ten year old was in the back seat of her mother's car but was upset.

Her name was Kiri and she was very creative and loved to write stories but had long hair that hung over her shoulders, green eyes, wore a blue jacket with jeans but was in a very unhappy mood because her mother was sending her to Uncle Max who she liked but hadn't seen since she was six but Kiri's sister wasn't well and needed both her parent's xare and attention but Kiri didn't care as the car ride was nearly over but she saw her mother looking at her from the car mirror.

"Kiri I know you're upset but Nani needs our care.

She isn't very well.

Besides being with your Uncle Max will be fun.

He has a wild imagination like you." she said as Kiri was surprised.

But it made her very curious as she remained quiet during the rest of the trip but she wondered why Nani just couldn't take medicine like she did when she was sick but that was okay.

She hoped that her uncle's house would be fun to live in since she was staying there for a long while.

She then felt her eyes get heavy as she fell into sleep.........

* * *

K.W was worried as he heard Alexander explain what had happened.

He was surprised he wasn't upset or mad at him for accidentally losing B.W but he felt better hearing he was in Max's world knowing their King would keep him safe but Kaci noticed that Alexander looked very skittish around her but understood as she hugged him.

"It wasn't your fault.

Like his father, B.W has a tendency to wander off." she said as he nodded.

He just hoped that B.W was with Max.


	2. Finding BW

**Becoming Part of Another World**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I'm glad people like.**

**I hope people like this chapter and thanks to CarolJudithFan for reviewing.**

* * *

Kiri sighed as the car pulled up at Max's house but she was nervous.

She was normally like this when she went anywhere new but hoped her Uncle Max would be nice and like her but she'd heard from other members of her family that he needed medication but she didn't care about that but she held onto her suit case as her mother rang the door bell.

She was nervous but relaxed seeing her uncle.

He seemed nice but was still unsure.

Her mother sighed as she and Kiri followed him inside.

He saw fear in Kiri's eyes but understood knowing the situation that was happening in her home life but wanted to help her feel better and that she was cared about.

He watched as her mother left but he saw Kiri go to her room to unpack but hoped she'd like it here but he'd been thinking about the Wild Things and the island but he remembered his promise to them that he would say good things about them but had an idea seeing Kiri was staying but had an idea as he went to fix dinner but Kiri had gone to explore the woods but she was feeling sad.

She knew her mother hadn't abandoned her on purpose but sighed but she heard something from behind a bush but was curious as she approached the bush and gasped in awe at a creature with brown fur over it's body with no horns but had warm knowing eyes and seemed friendly but the young Wild Thing was a little nervous but began to calm down as Kiri stroked his fur.

"That tickles!" B.W said as Kiri was astonished.

"Y-You can talk?

What're you?" she asked him.

"I'm B.W.

I'm a Wild Thing." he answered as Kiri was in awe.

She remembered some of Uncle Max's stories about an island where Wild Things lived but she thought along with her family that he had a good imagination but now she knew the truth.

He then followed her to Max's house as she went to her room but B.W fell asleep on her bed curling up on her bed.

She thought he looked cute sleeping as she left the room for dinner.

* * *

Max was worried after hearing what Douglas had told him.

He'd visited Max while Kiri was in her room but hoped that he could find B.W but sighed remembering what they'd talked about before Douglas left but he knew Kiri would like being with the Wild Things but wasn't sure but remembered that Max had kept his word and had said good things about the Wild Things to his family but his mother's husband was mad at him for it but he hoped that Kiri would want to go.

But Douglas had seemed more wiser than last time but he had a daughter who was very quiet but very afraid of Carol especially when he got mad but Douglas understood as he'd told her how Carol had gotten mad when Max had decided to return home but knew he was more calm than that but Douglas was reluctant to go near him in a bad mood but he hoped B.W was okay but saw that Kiri was quiet while eating dinner but was curious but had a feeling that it was to do with B.W but needed to go check her room to make sure but smiled seeing the young Wild Thing asleep on Kiri's bed but knew K.W and Kaci would be relieved that their son was safe but he decided to leave him to sleep but needed to talk to Kiri about this and maybe trust her enough to tell her about the island.

Kiri then saw her uncle return.

"Kiri where did you find B.W?" he asked her.

She realised he meant the creatuire asleep in her room.

"I found him in the woods." she answered simply.

He understood as he heard soft grunting as B.W entered rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Max saw him eating some of the food but understood that he hadn't eaten anything in a little while but he chuckled as B.W put his paw in cookie dough as he ate.

"Delcious." he exclaimed happily eating more.

"Where did B.W come from?" Kiri asked Max.

He sighed as he realised she needed to know as they went into the living room.........


	3. Stranded

**Becoming Part of Another World**

**A/N Here's more of the story but I hope people like the little twist that I added in this chapter because I think people would like this.**

**I'm hoping to see the movie soon.**

**But writing these is pretty cool and I think I'm beginning to like Alexander and Douglas thanks to CarolJudithFan since he showed me what their personalities are like.**

* * *

Kiri had been sitting on the couch with B.W on her lap as Max had explained everything to her but he saw awe and sadness on her face but saw that she liked B.W but knew both K.W and Kaci needed him back with them but saw Douglas appear.

Kiri was in awe at him but B.W was happy seeing him.

"Uncle Douglas!" he said as Max laughed.

"What's wrong Douglas?" he asked his friend.

"The boat has vanished so there's no way for B.W to get home." he answered.

Max was nervous hearing that as B.W was playing but Douglas understood as he couldn't get back to the island either but saw somebody else had followed him as a Wild Thing that looked like a goat reared his head from hiding.

"Alexander what're you doing here?" he said worried.

The Wild Thing was nervous at that but Max understood as he saw Alexander breathe and find his voice.

"I wanted to get B.W back since I lost him in the first place." he answered shyly as Kiri approached him but saw him hide behind Douglas.

"Why does he do that?

I'm not going to hurt him." she said.

"Alexander's just very shy and needs to know you before feeling comfortable to trust." Max said.

But Alexander saw shyness in Kiri's eyes and was curious.

But Max had decided that it was bedtime as B.W groaned but fell asleep near Alexander.

Kiri smiled at that as she left the living room but hoped they'd be okay but wondered how her mother was doing back home with Nani but pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

She liked her uncle's friends.

She hoped they could play tomorrow.

* * *

Later that night Max noticed that Alexander was still awake but wondered why but had a feeling that he wanted to talk.

"Do you think........ that I could learn to be brave in your world?" he asked.

Max was stunned but understood what he meant remembering that Alexander was very shy and not that confident but hated playing dirt clod fights but understood but Max knew that he felt bad about losing B.W but wondered if Judith would be worried when her husband hadn't returned from this world but he understood as Alexander was staring at the moon.

"I'm sure you could.

Wouldn't Judith be worried along with Alexis?" he answered.

The goat like Wild Thing was quiet for a moment but was thinking as he felt the night wind blow through his fur.

"Not really." he answered sadly as he walked out of the room.

Max realised he and Kiri were the same, shy, always in their shells and not confident.

He saw him asleep on the couch but hoped he would be okay as he went to bed.......

* * *

Max was awoken at seven in the morning but went downstairs.

He found B.W in the kitchen making huge mess and laughing as he sighed as Kiri woke up but was laughing at the young Wild Thing's antics but was nervous but Max knew why because today was her first day at an new school and like Alexander, she wasn't happy being in new places but Max wanted her to give it a try as he was making breakfast but saw Douglas enter the kitchen but smiled seeing B.W causing his own rumpus.

"Where's Alexander?" Max whispered so Kiri wouldn't hear.

"About to wake up in the living room." he answered.

"I need to talk to him." he said as he left the room.

B.W was sitting on the floor but just enjoying himself.

But he was curious about Kiri because he thought she was Max's daughter but had no clue she was Max's niece.

He hoped Alexander was okay.

* * *

Alexander wondered what was bothering Max that he wanted to talk to him.

Normally he asked Carol or K.W for advice but never him.

"It's Kiri.

She's starting at an new school and she's very nervous about it like you with new places and people but I need to help her come out of her shell." he told him.

Alexander was curious hearing him say that about Kiri.

He wanted to help.

But Max knew that maybe having Alexander as a friend would help Kiri feel better.

But he hoped Carol and the others weren't too worried but hoped the boat would return so they could go to the island.....


	4. Helping Her Feel Better

**Becoming Part of Another World**

**A/N Thanks to CarolJudithFan for reviewing and it's cool they get to stay in Max's world for a while.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Max wondered why Kiri was very quiet at dinner that night.

He'd no idea that the kids in her class had made fun of her because she'd been talking about the Wild Things and drawing them but she didn't want to tell her uncle but smiled as B.W was making a mess with his pasta but Douglas sighed as Alexander was also very quiet.

He could tell Kiri was upset about something but didn't want to say right now but could get her to tell him later as she trusted him.

But Max was worried about the boat not returning but couldn't say when the boat would be returning but hoped it would be soon but hoped that the other Wild Things weren't mad.

* * *

Later that night Kiri saw Alexander come into her room but he'd heard her crying.

Max had went into the woods to try and see if the boat had returned but had left Douglas in charge of B.W, Alexander and Kiri but Alexander had heard her crying and was worried because it reminded him of himself.

"Kiri....... are you okay?

I heard you crying in here." he said as she nodded.

"The other kids were being mean to me in class because I was talking about you guys and drawing but the teacher didn't stop them.

They don't like me." she said wiping the tears away.

Alexander was shocked and angry that this was happening to her as he hugged her.

"Don't worry Kiri.

Sometimes people, even Wild Things don't understand things that are strange but we don't hurt their feelings.

I'm sure Max will stop it." he reassured her.

"I don't want him to know.

I can handle them.

Besides I'm only here until my sister gets better and then I can go home." she answered.

Alexander understood as the girl fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled at that as he left her to sleep......

* * *

Max sighed later that night as he returned to his house at midnight but hadn't found the boat.

He would try again the next night but hoped the boat would return but the others were happy to be in this world for now but knew people would soon ask questions but Kiri liked having B.W, Douglas and Alexander around because they were like friends to her but she hadn't made any friends with other kids in her class which made Max worried but understood knowing he didn't have a lot of friends at Kiri's age but smiled seeing her asleep but had a feeling Alexander had been talking to her about school.

He hoped that he would feel brave enough when he returned to the island.

He then fell asleep in his room but knew that Carol and the others back on the island would be worried about B.W, Douglas and Alexander but right now couldn't get them back.

He hoped that Kiri would take that news when they did leave.

He knew that she liked them but was worried she'd follow them to the island but if that happened, at least Alexander could help her around the other Wild Things.

He then fell sound asleep.

* * *

Kiri then woke up from a peaceful dream last night.

It had been about being on an island with other Wild Things but they seemed to know her but she wondered if she could go there but had a feeling Uncle Max wouldn't let her go but she could trust Alexander along with Douglas and B.W but hated school but she hoped that her sister would get better so she could get home but had a feeling that wouldn't happen after over hearing a phone call between her mother and her Uncle Max but he'd been told that he would have to keep Kiri but he hadn't told her yet but was planning to but needed to find a way.

Douglas wondered what was bothering Max as he told him but he understood but halted the talk hearing footsteps and knowing it was Kiri as Max agreed but he saw a look of worry in her eyes.

He wondered if she'd overheard what he and her mother had been talking about as they were going out for the day.

Alexander along with B.W sensed she was upset about something but couldn't tell what.

He hoped she'd be okay seeing her and Max leave.


End file.
